marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dai Thomas (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ( flying squad), boss of Inspector Kate Fraser, ally of Excalibur and the Knights of Pendragon | Relatives = Valerie Thomas (wife, deceased), Ruth Thomas (daughter), Flo (sister), Herbie (nephew) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Scotland Yard | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = sometimes red or blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Welsh | Citizenship2 = British | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Chief Inspector, Commander, Detective | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Wales | Creators = Chris Claremont; Tony DeZuniga | First = Marvel Preview #3 | HistoryText = Dai Thomas is a British police detective of many years' experience, who has frequently come into contact with that country's superheroes, notably Captain Britain and his former team Excalibur, and the Knight of Pendragon, as well as the vampire hunter Blade (Eric Brooks). For many years, his relations with the superhuman community were extremely strained as he blamed superheroes for the death of his wife, who was killed accidentally during a battle between Thor and the Hulk while the couple were visiting America. Thomas regarded all superheroes as a menace as a result, and for years pursued a vendetta against Captain Britain, which caused him trouble with his superiors due to the Captain's popularity. He eventually reconciled with him and the two became friends after the Captain helped him stop a superhuman assassin. Later, Dai briefly became something of a superhero himself when he was possessed by the Pendragon spirit of Sir Gawain and used it to assist the Knights of Pendragon against the Bane. On a later occasion, Dai was invited to a party at Braddock Manor by Excalibur leader Captain Britain and his team, and was accompanied by the elderly psychic Emelia Witherspoon, who had helped Dai and Excalibur on a case. When the party was attacked by mercenaries working for the other-dimensional dictator Sat-Yr-9, Emelia's psychic cry for help brought the team rushing to her aid, but the guests were ambushed and all captured, including Dai, apart from Shadowcat. Dai and the other captured guests were tortured by the insane reality-altering mutant Jamie Braddock, who twisted their bodies into monstrous, mis-shapen forms. When Jamie was defeated, Dai and the other guests had been returned to their normal forms, but Dai and Emelia were seemingly the most affected emotionally by their transformations, as they were normal humans, unlike Excalibur. | Powers = Dai briefly wielded the power of the Sir Gawain Pendragon, allowing him to become Sir Gawain and granting him super-strength, near-invulnerability, and enhanced combat skills. | Abilities = Dai is a police officer with many years' experience in investigating crimes. He is experienced in using firearms. | Strength = Dai possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in little regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Utilizes various police-issued weapons | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Marvel UK Characters